The Kingdom of Flousura
by SAKURAnTOKYO
Summary: ~*~Ch3 up~*~Sakura lives in Flousura, a place where girls can be a Knight, BUT the problem is no girl has been a knight for over 1000 years. She breaks the mold and and along to way she.... well you just have to read it to find out
1. Prologue

The Kingdom of Flousura

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS ok J I do own the idea but I have to give credit to Tamora Pierce for giving me the extra push in her Tortall Series'. J

A/N: Hi again!!! This is basically telling you about the Characters and stuff you need to know about the story so please read, also there is a map, I'll refer to that later, but I'll try to remind you so not to worry ok!!! J Hopefully this isn't too confusing if it is please feel free to e-mail me ok! Oh yeah I have my CCS part of my site up and running it's not 100% done but then again whose site is like that! [www.geocities.com/lives1mission][1] my part is the CCS not the Gundam Wing. I would like to thank **sakurafans **for help with the names of Kingdoms (I made up Flousura though).

The Kingdom of Flousura

Prologue

By SAKURAnTOKYO

_The Year is 1596 M.E. (Magical Era)_

Main Characters:

* Kinomoto Sakura- Age 11. A girl from the town of Destonia contains a form or magic but not trained at all, wants to become a knight. Her mother dies when she was 3. Has Wild and Star Magic.
* Li Syaoran- Age 12. The Prince of Flousura, heir to the throne. Attends the Chivalry Knight School, going to begin his second year. Knows magic and has been trained. Has Elemental Combination Magic of Water and Earth.
* Daidouji Tomoyo- Age 11. A daughter of the Court by blooded but orphaned at young age, now a handmaid at the knight school. Knows no magic.
* Hiiragizawa Eriol- Age 12. The Duke of Flousura and friends with Syaoran. Entering his second year at the Chivalry Knight School, knows a bunch of magic, still the reincarnation of Clow Reed. The types of Magic he has is unknown due to the fact that he is a reincarnation and has many types.
* Li Meiling- Age11. (no necessary a main character but she will be later) Cousins with Li Syaoran. Going the All Ladies Academy, obviously wanting to become a Lady. Betrothed at birth with Li Syaoran. Knows no magic.
* Li Wei- Age ???. the Headmaster at the Chivalry Knight School. Has no magic.
* Li Yelan- Age ???. Queen of Flousura. Husband died earlier. She has Elemental magic in Water.
* Li Fanren, Fuutie, Shiefa, Feimei- Ages 22,21,18,17 (in that order) Li's olders sisters loves to make fun of him and torture him. Feimei is the only one left at the All Ladies Academy. All four have magical abilities… Fanren specializes in seeing the future of people (visions). Fuutie specializes in telekinesis. Shiefa can read minds. Feimei is the girl fighter per say, she could have done really well at the Chivalry School but she choose to become a Lady like everyone else, she has Elemental Combination Magic ofWater and Fire.
* I WILL ADD CHARACTERS AS THEY COME IN AT THE TOPS OF THE CHAPTER, IF THEY ARE IMPORTANT OTHERWISE THEY WILL HAVE IN INTRODUCTION IN THE STORY. 

Miscellaneous: 

* Kingdom Flousura- the setting. Neighboring Kingdoms are…Hiroshitama (peace treaty pasted over 150 years ago between the Kingdoms, have been allies since) to the North, Tokihamari (also has a peace treaty but more recent, 28 years ago, have been allies since) to the East. AND Gokirishima to the south across the Copper Sea, peace with them is pending.(A/N: I thought I'd draw a pic so it would be easier to tell what I was talking about so… go to [www.geocities.com/lives1mission/kingdompic.html][2] and they both will be there)
* Chivalry Knight School- a palace of the Court located south of the Capital. Trains the best warriors/fighters in Flousura.
* All Ladies Academy- the place where girl go at the age of 10 or 11 (depending on birthday) and learn to become a Lady, most likely the family is of the Court.
* The Court- the Royal Class in Flousura. 
* Destonia- a small town, in south Flousura, on the edge of the water due west, hometown of Kinomoto Sakura.
* South Harbor- the harbor that is the first line in defense against the sea on the south.
* Kishiko- a small fishing town along the Renami Bay, north of Destonia
* Shinatsu- the bordering city between Flousura and Hiroshitama.
* Geiabei- a town along the way to Tokihamari 
* The Knighthood Travel- the journey a going-to-be knight takes in order to receive his/her shield.
* The Code Of Chivalry- the Code that all Knight follow, if broken there's punishment
* The Flousura's Law about Knights haven't been used by a girl in over 1000 years.

Order of Knighthood Training:

First the boy/girl enters the Chivalry Knight School at age 10 or 11, depending on their birthday.They go through 2 years of books and studying while learning the history of weapons and strategies (they also work out like the self defense without weapons). After that they have 3 years of mastering the art of swords, javelins, axes, bow and arrow (etc.) and the martial arts they be come the second "body" of a knight for another 3 years then they go though the Knighthood Travel, if they pass they become a Knight of Flousura. 

Basically…

Age 10/11 – 12/13: 2 years of books, studying, and small training 

Age 12/13 – 15/16: 3 years of heavy training along with NEW tactics and strategies

Age 15/16 – 18/19: 3 years of being the second "body" to a Knight

Age 18/19 the Knighthood Travel 

The Code of Chivalry:

A Knight's Duty is to help and defend the defenseless.

There shall be no fighting amongst each other. 

A Knight shall stay to the Kingdom or be tried for treason.

(That's all I think for now that'll matter)

Different Magical Abilities:

* Wild Magic
* Elemental Magic (Earth, Wind, Fire, or Water)
* Star Magic
* Sun Magic
* Moon Magic
* Combination Magic

Flousura's Law about Knights:

A Knight can be either boy OR girl, he/she must complete the training and of course past the Knighthood Travel. He/she but be on duty at all times except when sick or on vacation, but vacation time must be set in advance and will immediately end if Flousura engages in war.

_Li Felang 146 M.E._

All Ladies Academy:

Basically an all Ladies School where daughters of the Court go to train to be a Lady. It takes about six to eight years depending on how they were raised. They learn all the Ballroom dances and the etiquette of being a lady. As well as manners and if possesses magic, then magic.

About original CCS stuff:

The Clow Cards exist but don't belong to Sakura, they belong to the Royal Family (Li's). SAKURA IS NOT THE CARD MISTRESS!!! Keroberos and Yue are two of the ten Magic teachers at the Chivalry Knight School.The Li Clan doesn't exist as a "Clan" but as the Royal Family.Tomoyo DOESN'T have an obsession with videotaping but she has and obsession with drawing situations and people onto paper. 

A/N: ok I think that's it for the first part go on to the story J

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/lives1mission
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/lives1mission/kingdompic.html



	2. Ch1: A Girl Knight??

The Kingdom of Floursura

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS ok J I do own the idea but I have to give credit to Tamora Pierce for giving me the extra push in her Tortall Series'. J

A/N: Hey this is Chapter one enjoy… normal POV unless stated

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(A/N)

[other odds and end you need to know]

~~~ FB ~~~ Flashback

~~~ EFB ~~~ End Flashback

The Kingdom of Flousura

Ch1: A Girl Knight??

By SAKURAnTOKYO

_The year is 1596 M.E._

_ _

~*~ In Destonia, Kinomoto Household ~*~

"Otousan, I want to become a Knight of Flousura," said a young girl to her father.

"Sakura-san, are you sure because it's a lot of hard work and there hasn't been a girl in the army for over 1000 years, are you sure you don't want to go to the All Ladies Academy?"

"Yes father I WANT to become a Knight I want to show the others that girls are not just a weak insignificant person that can just sew or knit."

"Very well I'll give your name to the Chivalry Knight School, the term starts in 2 weeks, well leave on horseback in 2 days, but it's up to you to tell Touya, I'm sure he wouldn't want his little imouto becoming a Knight like him, well see him at the School." Kinomoto-san goes and send a notice to the Queen and the Headmaster at the Chivalry Knight School.

~*~ At the Palace (not Capital, when I say Palace I mean the Knight School) ~*~

"Miss Yelan-sami, there is a letter that arrived stating that this Sakura Kinomoto wishes to be a knight and enrolled at here."

"Wei, you know very well that girls are allowed to join I just don't know if she'll be up to it. We'll need to talk to her and her father when she gets here."

"Yes your Majesty."   
~*~ Somewhere else in the Palace ~*~

"Li-kun!!!!"

"What do you want Hiiragizawa… I want to sleep, school starts in 2 weeks and then we won't be able to, NOW LEAVE ALREADY!!!!"

"NO! unless you want me to get your four onee-chans… and I need to tell you about the vision I just had!!!"

"Well it better be a pretty darn good vision!"

"The Vision was about next year during school, a girl with short auburn hair and the most captivating emerald eyes (sound familiar?) came and joined the Chivalry School…"

"What there hasn't been a girl here is over 1000 years, what makes you think that it's going to be true!?"

"I dunno I'm just telling you what I saw… don't be so pissy about it just cause you don't like girls and stuck marrying Meiling!" Syaoran stutters at the thought of marrying Meiling. 'I hate it when Hiiragizawa is right'

"Let's go eat."

"Yeah, foooooooddd…"

"Oh stop drooling, they only reason you love the Dinning Hall so much is because that pretty servant, what's her name?"

"Her name is Daidouji Tomoyo! And my _cute descendent_ at least I have a presentable girl."

"Presentable??? HA yeah right she's a servant!"

"Actually she's of the Court, but he parents killed themselves after they spent all their money! She is presentable, she's nice caring and oh so beautiful!"

"Whatever let's eat!"

~*~ Kinomoto Household (Time Warp 2 days later) ~*~

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, otousan I just woke up late that's all." The two mount their horses and off they go heading for the Palace. Along the way the father and daughter bond together for the last time for years to come. After 4 days of travel the duo sees the Palace in site just beyond the marketplace.

"Wow, otousan this is soooo pretty… can we go to the marketplace and look around."

"Sure we made it here in a day less time." They stroll to the Marketplace.

"This brooch is sooooo pretty, but it's too feminine for me… wow this sword is a beautiful…"

"I would get that for you but you aren't allowed to have swords when you first start out, we better get to the Palace, the headmaster and Queen want to speak with you." Sakura and her father start back on horseback to the Palace.

"Why do they want to speak with me?"

"They speak with all newcomers."

"Oh." They two arrive at the Palace and a servant took their bags and put their horses into the stables, then he lead outside a door. The servant knocked on the door, inside you hear a "Come in" he opens the door and ushers Sakura and her father in and shuts the door. (I'm going to use the easy way for conversations ok)

Queen: Ah yes you much be the Kinomotos.

Fujitaka: Yes we are nice to meet you your majesty.

Queen: Please drop the title it makes me feel WAY TOO important, just call me Miss Yelan

Fujitaka: Yes, Madam.

Yelan: You must be Sakura.

Sakura: Yes nice to meet you Madam

Yelan: Of course, this is Lord Wei, the Headmaster here [she points to Wei] we need to talk to you about the circumstances of your stay and training here.

Wei: First of all you will not be test any easier or harder than the rest of the boys, you will just be treated like another boy. Also there is ABSOULUTELY NO flirting or laying in bed with another boy or person at this school. Do you understand?

Sakura: Yes sir.

Yelan: Call him Lord, Yes Lord.

Sakura: Yes Madam

Wei: Secondly this will NOT be a walk in the park you will be pushed to your limits. Third there is no fighting, as it says in the Code of Chivalry, if you get caught fighting you will be punished. Fourthly all your work must be done, if not you will get punished. Do you understand?

Sakura: Yes Lord.

Wei: Do you have magic?

Sakura: I'm not sure…

Wei: We will test you later for it, but right now please go to your room and settle in, your bags are already there. Here is your room Key the room is magically locked so only you can open it. Dinner is at the 6th bell sharp don't be late.

Sakura: Yes Lord.

Sakura and her father leave to go to her room.

~*~ Elsewhere in the Palace ~*~

Whispering is continuing around to Palace, the word that a _GIRL_ was joining to School was it constant buzz. 

"So Li-kun, did you see this girl everyone is talking about yet?"

"No and if she has auburn hair and emerald eyes, I'll be scared out of my wits that your visions come true, I thought they were just coincidences at first."

"Well we'll see her at dinner I suppose."

"Yeah, dinner… wait why aren't you mentioning Daidouji-san like you usually do???"

"I think she's found another…"

"You _think_??"

"Yeah I think I'm not sure, I saw her talking in the halls to another I didn't hear it but she was against a door and a knight was close to her… *sigh*"

"Wait isn't she like 11, why would she be interested in the WAY older men?"

"Well I guess she is… I'll never have a chance with her…"

"Well come on Hiiragizawa… let's go eat!" The two boys go to the Dinning Hall to eat.

To Be Continued…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­A/N: What's the real Reason Tomoyo was with that Mysterious Knight?? Ok anyways what do you think? Should I go on?? Well I think that's all I have for now so ja ne.


	3. Ch2: Introductions and the Truth

The Kingdom of Flousura

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS ok :þ I do own the idea but I have to give credit to Tamora Pierce for giving me the extra push in her Tortall Series'. :þ

A/N: I would like to thank all my reviews you keep me motivated and I would just like to thank you =)

_DawnRising__- Thank you for your review, actually I don't do that well in English at school it's just sooo much hard than math oh well…_

_Aila__- really you think this is cute, wow the idea popped into my mind and then I realized that it was sort of like the Tortall series : )_

_+ Callisto Callispi +-__ thanks for the tip but I really just wanted her to get there because if I didn't this story could end up being like 50 chapters long, ok I'm exaggerating but you know what I mean I have like at least 8 years to get through_

_~*SakuraandSyaoranForever*~-__ are you glad I'm going on, and I'm glad you like it so much._

_Moshimoshiqueen__- thanks for reviewing!! All of you reviews mean a lot to me, you guys keep me going_

_kathleen dunn__- I'm writing as fast as I can, I also have to keep going on After He Leaves so my reviewers there don't kill me ^_~ (- I learned that from my friend sakurafans)_

_~*~ Cutie Blossom ~*~-__ I'm glad you like it and think it's interesting, I wasn't sure what the turn out would be at first._

_JadeWing__- isn't Tamora Pierce the best!!! Also this is from all her series the ideas but they changed and did you get the Squire book yet (3rd in Protector of the Small) it's only on hardback, it won't be in paperback till May 2002!!! =(_

_Sakura1301__- you really like AU's that much and please don't die I would hate myself if you died!!! ^_~_

_shampoo ul copt- thanks I'm trying really hard, believe it or not the prologue me forever._

_Goddess of Moonlight__- I'm continuing!! I'm glad that you really enjoy it =)_

_Sapphire Blue__- hey of course I'll e-mail you if I have a new chapter out, I feel flattered that you like it that much!_

_Time Warp__- hehe that's pretty funny, I bet I'm not the only author that uses "Time Warp" _

_~*princess icestar*~-__ well I know everyone is going to kill be but I haven't decided yet and I didn't mean to get the idea from "The First Test" it just sorta happened but it's not really like that just the girl knight part, and that's also why I gave Tamora Pierce credit for part of my idea!_

A/N: hey I'm going to do something a bit different here basically this is going to be dividing up into four parts, Sakura's, Syaoran's, Tomoyo's, and Eriol's POV of what's going on threw their eyes. Some part will over lap but I think you'll get it. If not just tell me to rewrite the chapter, ok! This starts right after the last line in Chapter 1.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(A/N)

[Other odds and end you need to know]

~~~ FB ~~~ Flashback

~~~ EFB ~~~ End Flashback

The Kingdom of Flousura

Ch2: Introductions and the Truth

By SAKURAnTOKYO

_Late August 1596 M.E._

(((((((((((((( Syaoran's POV ))))))))))))))

'I don't even understand why Lord Wei and my mother would let a _girl_ into the school, she's probably going to flunk out anyways, this is NOT a walk in the park and girl's shouldn't be knights in the first place I don't know what great great great great great great great great great great grandfather was thinking when he past that law, it's stupid!!!'

"LI SYAORAN ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO A WORD I'M SAYING???" screamed Eriol.

"Of course, I've been listening to you Hiiragizawa…"

"Then are you???"

"Are a I what?" I was truly confuzzled… 'I wasn't paying attention… hehe, he's so boring sometimes going off about some Clow cards if other form made… I mean who cares.'

"I don't think you were listening but anyways, I asked if you are going to talk to the _girl_ cause you are the Prince so it's just polite, if you know what I mean?" 'Who does he think he is my MOTHER? There is just no way I'm going to talk to a _girl_ who wants to be a knight, she's just probably incompetent and not worthy of being one.'

"Why should I, I have no reason to…"

"Well I'm going to find her and talk to her, you can come with me if you want!" 'Fine, Hiiragizawa… you win this time, and I swear if you are going to rub this in my face…well you just don't want to know' I give a "mind" glare to Eriol, which of course he over looks or doesn't see.

(((((((((((((( Eriol's POV ))))))))))))))

'Li…Li…Li what AM I going to do with you? Now let's see where is the girl wearing the traditional Knighting clothes…AH there she is' I start walking toward this new girl knight and I notice Li following me.

"Well if you are going to join me then why did you put up a fight in the first place, Li?"

"Ummm… I need to talk to Feimei." ' I look over by the new girl and I indeed see Feimei, I thought that she would be at the Academy by now what is she doing here?' We both walk to the table, which they are seated. (convo talk)

Me: Good evening Feimei. How have you been lately, I'm glad that you are here but I thought that you could be at the Academy since the year starts in a week.

Li: Hello Feimei 'How does Li do that? He uses his cold voice toward his favorite sister, the one that doesn't dress him up like a doll? (I'm not sure if Feimei is Syaoran's favorite sis, but just pretend ok!)'

Feimei: Hello Eriol, Xiao Lang. And yes Eriol, school is about to start but I decide to meet this new lady knight. 

The girl sitting next to Feimei, (Sakura, but they don't know that yet) turns around.

Sakura: Hi, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you… now, which one is Li and which one is Hiiragizawa? Feimei told me your names if you were wondering.

My eye start to budge out of my head, and I sense that Li's are too. This… this girl has auburn hair and emerald eyes. Li looks at me with an expression of shock and complete amazement.

Sakura: What, what is there something on my face??? OH I'm sooo embarrassed!!!

Me: No no no, it's not that it's just that I had a vision before that a girl knight was coming with auburn hair and captivating emerald eyes, Li here is just surprised that it was true. 'Wow, what did I say she's blushing?'

Sakura: Th…thank..y..you

Li: Well nice to meet you, Kinomoto-san, we better go to our seats. 'I wish Li would be nice for one day, now he's going to scare to girl and not even give her a chance here.'

(((((((((((((( Sakura's POV ))))))))))))))

(This is b4 the Li and Eriol came over to talk to her and Feimei)

"Hi you must be the "Girl" knight everyone keeps talking about." I turn to face the voice, it came from a girl probably in her late teens. 

"Yes, that would be me. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you." I give her a bright smile.

"I'm Li Feimei, I wanted to meet you because you have more guts than I do."

"What do you mean, "I have more guts" than you do?" 'Where is she getting guts?'

"Well what I mean is that you actually have the guts to become a knight… I could have I really could have I was afraid that I would get teased but my bloodline says I could have been a great knight."

"What do you mean a bloodline? I'm sorry if I'm so naïve, I was never told any of this before."

"Magical bloodline, you see the Li's is a magic bloodline, but sometimes the magic just isn't there, like my cousin, Li Meiling, she doesn't have any magic, but what I was saying before is that I have Combination Elemental Magic of Water and Fire."

"Ok that still doesn't make any sense to me at all, I don't know anything about magic. I'm sorry if you don't want to explain this to me it's ok."

"No it's fine I want you to know. Basically the types of magic are… Wild Magic, that's where the magic in a person is just pure magical essence and can be used for anything and it's the hardest to control, sorta of like someone's innercore, but a lot of it. Oh right you don't know what innercore is… Innercore is the base of everyone's magic, if people don't have wild magic; the innercore is as big as it needs to be to support the person's magical abilities, basically the potential. Back to the types… Elemental magic, which is magic where the person can control the four elements: Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. Wind is a nice and flowing Element while Fire and Water are attack Elements. Earth is sort of neutral between calm and attacking.Star magic is when the person uses the energy from the stars to create magic; this magic is hard to control.There is Sun Magic, which the person uses the energy from the sun to do magic, and the person can control Element Fire and Element Earth. Moon Magic is where they use the moon and they can control Element Water and Element Wind.The last type is Combination, which is either 2 or 3 of the magics. Do you get that?"

"Yeah, I think I soaked it all into my system. Lord Wei told me that I was to be tested for magic because I didn't know if I had or didn't have it. But right now I get why you would have been such a great fighter… you have both the Attack Elements."

"Wow you learn quickly." She glances around to dinning hall and notices Li and Eriol coming towards them. "My younger brother, Li and his best friend Eriol are coming this way probably wanting to meet you or something, don't turn around yet ok, I want to surprise them because…"

"Good evening Feimei. How have you been lately, I'm glad that you are here but I thought that you could be at the Academy since the year starts in a week."

(ok I'm tired and I don't want to retype the convo so I'm just going to tell you what Sakura thinks about it ok.)

'Wow Eriol is such a charmer… he's cute, I like his hair, and so is Li… wait what am I think I never liked guys before… man and Eriol just had to complement my eyes… I can just feel the heat going to my face… I wonder why Li doesn't talk… ok good they are starting to go… and they are gone, I need to ask Feimei, why her brother's so cold… *buuurrrr* I'm cold just remembering his voice!'

"Feimei, why is Li so cold and emotionless?"

"He was born to be the next king. You are probably to young to remember, but the King died when Li was about a year old.So he was raised to be a strict leader. He's even got a future wife, his betrothed, Li Meiling."

"What how are you betrothed to your cousin?"

"She was the only family girl near his age and by tradition the bloodline must be clean."

"Oh… well we better start eating… thanks for talking to be hopefully I'll see you when you visit from the Academy." The two girls eat there dinner.

(((((((((((((( Tomoyo's POV ))))))))))))))

~*~ In the Kitchen ~*~

"Tomoyo, your shirt is done please go to your quarters."

"Yes Madam…" 'Thank God I never thought that they day would end! Now off to sleep for me…' I start walking toward my room when I see _HIM_… hopefully he doesn't see me… please don't see me please don't see me!!!!'

"Why hello Beautiful."

"What do you want with me?!?! Why can you leave me alone????" He starts to corner me against a door and he keeps coming forward. 'WHY DOES HE DO THIS?? WHY CAN'T HE LEAVE ME ALONE!!!' I start whimpering, it takes all my effort not to cry.

"Why don't you just relax, and let me have you, you know that I can easily do that… I know you are from the Court by blood so I could make the would better for you… you wouldn't have to clean or cook anymore to keep yourself going…" He keeps moving closer to me. Suddenly, we both hear footsteps coming this way, he immediately makes his distance and while I try to get away, he whispers in my ear, " You WILL be mine…" and walks into his room. I look toward to main hall where the footsteps came from but no one there now. I ran up to my room took a bath and ended up crying myself to sleep.

To Be Continued…

­­­­­­­­­­A/N: What do you think so far? I asked you if you know who the Mysterious Knight was… and guess what you STILL don't know!!! HAHAHA just kidding… you'll find out later… after I figure who I want him to be. 


	4. Ch3: The Magical Start of School

The Kingdom of Flousura

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS at all, and thanks to Tamora Pierce for the inspiration! =)

A/N: I'd like to thank all my reviews yay. This Chapter is going to be the same as Ch2, but I'm going to add Meiling and Feimei's thoughts too so I'll be 6 ppl instead of 4 ok.oh yeah here are some other ppl's profiles

  * Lord Wei- Age??? The Headmaster at the Chivalry Knight School. Has Combination Magic of the Sun and Element Wind Magic.
  * Yue- Age??? The one that tests for ones magic. Uses and Teaches Moon Magic aka Elemental Combination Wind and Water.
  * Keroberos- Age??? Loves sweets and very nice and funny, just don't get in between him and his food. Uses and Teaches Sun Magic aka Elemental Combination Fire and Earth.
  * Stachi- Age??? One of the Magic Teachers, makes the students train hard.Teaches Wild Magic. He's mastered it and can do almost anything with it.
  * Chiko- Age 11. On of the Girls at All Ladies Academy, friends with Meiling and Feimei. (Feimei is friends with everyone) Knows no magic.

The Kingdom of Flousura

Ch3: The Magical Start of School

By SAKURAnTOKYO

After dinner, the day before school starts at the Chivalry Knight School…

(((((((((((((( Sakura's POV ))))))))))))))

'Ok, now to find Room 346B… hummmmm where is this room, I think I better ask someone… hey look that's Hiiragizawa in front.'

"Hiiragizawa-kun!!!" He turns around and sees me, he smiles 'wow he has a nice smile' I flash him a look-I'm-lost-but-you'll-help-me-cause-I'm-cute smile. 

"Ohayo, Kinomoto-san"

"Just Sakura is fine, I need your help finding Room 346B, I can seem to find it."

"Well Sakura-san, call me Eriol first and Room 346B is down this hall and last door to the right."

"Arigatou, Eriol-kun. Ja ne." 'He's really nice, hanyyaaaaaaa, whoa why am I feeling like this?? I think I just better go to the Room. Now I go down this hall… last door on the right… ahhh here it is…' I look down at the clock on the near wall. 'Wow this has to be a first, I'm not late!'

*Knock Knock*

"Come in"

"Konnichiwa, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, I'm here to be tested if I have magic."

"Ahhh, yes that's right please sit down, I'm Yue and this is Keroberos." He points to a lion by the desk, which by chance I hadn't notice till now. "I teach Moon Magic here, and Keroberos teaches Sun Magic, we also teach just the Elements the Correspond with the Moon and Sun."

"Konnichiwa." The lion thing talked…

"Hoeeeeeeeeee!!!Sorry I just wasn't ready for that." I laugh nervously and put my right hand behind head sorta like scratching it. Yue spoke again…

"Now Kinomoto-san please place your hand on this." He held out a board that's translucent and sort of clear. I placed my hands onto the board and I feel it draining me into it.

"WHAT IS THIS??? Why do I feel sleepy all of a sudden… lack of energy…"

"Sorry I should I have told you, we are talking your energy and looking at it, then replace it after we have determined what type of magic you have. All you do will sleep so don't worry. Just the idea that you are putting energy into this board means you do have magic, now we are figuring what type."I didn't hear the last part I already fell asleep. Keroberos moved me to the next room so I could sleep (ok this next part takes place during Sakura's "nap" it's between Yue and Keroberos).

*gasp* "Kero look at this."

"What I thought you can do this yourself, I don't even know why you asked me here when I could be at the Café… Holy moly!!!" Kero finally looked at the Board. The Board's color was Pink, but not just Pink it was Silver, Gold, Black, Green, Purple, Blue, Orange, Yellow, Red, and a Brown.

"Yeah exactly what came into my head."

"How does this girl have this…"

"I have no clue, they told me that she didn't know that she had any magic whatsoever, the hard part now is figuring out what magic she has."

"It's Combination magic no doubt."

"Keroberos! No DUH it's Combination, it's what combination though? The multi colors is the sign of Wild Magic, she going to have a hard time training that, and I've never seen so much of it before, the problem is what is Pink?"

"It's not the Elements, Moon, or Sun. That means it's either Star or a completely new magic."

"I think you should get Miss Yelan and Lord Wei.No one has Star Magic here that can teach it, maybe they know someone."

"Alright I'll be right back."

~*~ 5 min later ~*~ (Convo mode)

Yelan: Yue what did you want to talk about?

Wei: Yes, I'd like to know why you dragged us here? Is it about Kinomoto, what did she do?

Yue: She didn't do anything, I just want you to look at her Board. 

Yue shows them Sakura's Board.

Yue: As I was saying, the Rainbow Colors are the distinction of the Wild Magic but what's the Pink? Keroberos and I came up with it as Star Magic or a completely new magic.

Yelan: I believe that's Star Magic but I'm not certain, she has a lot of ability and potential in her, kind of like Feimei.

Wei: She is going to have a harder road than I thought. Good thing that Stachi, has Wild Magic and mastered it. But if it is Star magic how are we going to teach it to her, all of you know that untrained magic and cause a catastrophe to the world not just us. With all her magic she could create the end of time.

Yelan: Let me think I'm sure I know a person that knows Star Magic… Wait where is Kaho these days? She knows Star Magic and I'm sure she'll be a great teacher.

Wei: I think that she is off somewhere with Touya… wait Touya is Sakura's older brother, that might work to get her here. Then you could just get her to stay and teach she probably not mind, she's like that. But I think Touya would, unless they broke up. I actually haven't talked to them in a while you never know.We can ask Sakura if Touya is coming to see her.

Yelan: Good idea, but I think Yue should return Sakura's Magic and explain it to her.

Wei: Yes I think so to, well Yue I think I better be off.

Yelan: Me too, get someone to get me if you need me ok.

Kero: I'm going to the kitchen.

Kero, Yelan, and Wei leave. Yue goes into the other room where Sakura is sleeping and he restores her magic.

"Hoeee… Where am I?... oh hello Yue-san."

"Ok sit up Sakura-san, I need to explain your magic to you." I sit up immediately. 

"What about it? Do I have any at all, I'm surprised at that."

"Listen carefully ok."

"Hai!"

"You have Combination Wild Magic and Star Magic. To Train your Wild Magic you are going to be taking classes from Master Stachi, he's mastered Wild Magic. But for your Star Magic you are going to have to wait until we get a teacher, because no one here has enough to teach you it. Wild Magic if you didn't know is the raw magic, good thing that Stachi teaches it because it's very hard to control.Raw magic or the magical essence is just like the innercore. Wild Magic can be used for everything almost.The Magical spells used to weaken or dampen a person with regular magic have no effect on a person like you, whom have Wild Magic.Usually a person with Wild magic doesn't have a combination.You are probably one in a million. Star Magic is using the Magic of the Stars, as the name implies.This is another magic that is hard to control but also very powerful. Star Magic is very rare, and few people have it. That's why it is hard to find a teacher for you.It is also another magic that usually isn't in a combination. Now Sakura you the magic you have can kill the world."

"NANI??? Kill the world how is that possible?"

"Well if you do a wrong thing in a spell your magic can explode and the effects would be great it mostly would kill the world.That's why you especially aren't allowed to do magic without supervision until you master most of it, ok?"

"Ok, that's clear as day, and I get what you are saying, Feimei sort of told me a few things the first night I was here."

"Oh you met Feimei?"

"Hai, she's very nice."

"She would have been an awesome warrior, but I guess she was destined to be one. Anyhow, it's almost time for bed and classes start tomorrow so I would go to sleep now if I were you, tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Hai, Arigatou Yue-san."

"No problem."

@@@ The All Ladies Academy @@@

(((((((((((((( Feimei's POV ))))))))))))))

"Meiling-chan, how are you?"

"Very good, did you see my precious Syaoran-kun while you were at the School?"

"Hai, he was the usual so don't even start asking me about my di di (little brother)!!!"

"Well fine! What did you do over there?"

"I met Sakura-chan, the new girl Knight-in-training."

"NANI!!! There's a girl knight!! Wow she's never going to turn out well at all it's just better to be a Lady." 'Yeah right like Meiling could become a Lady, but it might help her not be so annoying!' (sorry Hard core Meiling fans, she gets nicer trust me)

"She's really nice and she has the heart to be a Knight she's going to do great you just watch!"

"You just stick up for her because you have the attack magics and it's to late for you to become a Knight!"

"HEY I choose to become a Lady so don't go there if I could I would like to try to become a Knight!" 'So I could teach you a lesson, but if I say that it would be _unlady-like_!!!'

"Well are you going to tell me what she's like or are you going to make me guess?"

"Well she has auburn hair and emerald eyes, she's very polite and very cheerful. She really nice, I hope she will fit in well."

"Yeah… I hope so too because if she can she'll have to come here as a disgrace and then HAHA I'll laugh in her face HAHAHAHAHAHA" Meiling laughs then entire way out of my room. 'Meiling is going to have to be here another year. I can see it now, she'll never be polite enough to become a proper Lady.' (Gomen Feimei's POV is so short)

(((((((((((((( Meiling's POV ))))))))))))))

'HA yeah right I can't believe a girl from Flousura would ever want to be a Knight. If you stay there you can see any of them that are sooooo DELIOUS!! (sorry she sounds like Nakuru… OUCH NAKURU… fine sorry Nakuru… sorry she hit me!) But I guess Syaoran is enough for me!!! Now I just have to plan how to get him not to meet another one so I'll always be the one he loves most.'

"MEILING-CHAN!!!" I turn to see who called me and it was this girl, Chiko, but I don't know very well.

"Hai, Chiko-chan what's up?"

"Are you sure there is a Charity Ball at the end of the first week here?"

"Yup there always is."

"Demo… how will we know the dances and things like that?"

"The Newbies here just go to Chivalry School and mingle with the Newbies and second years at the School."

"Oh well… What are you going to wear???"

"Follow me and I'll so you." We walk into my room/dorm/housing. I pull out this red with some black sleeveless silk knee length dress with a golden dragon circling it at the bottom to about midway.

"KAWAII!!! I like it a lot… I wish I had a beautiful dress like that!"

"Well let's go to your room and see what you have." We walk out and go about 2 doors down and enter her room.

"All I have it this." She pulls out this black plain and simple silk knee length dress.

"Well I could embroider a silver lion or dragon for you and I'll have it done by the Dance."

"Would you? Because that would be GREAT!!!"

"Of course I'm willing to do this for people I like!"

"Wow I feel honored!" I take the dress from Chiko.

"We better get to sleep the Academy starts tomorrow. Ja ne."

"Ja ne."I leave her room and go walk into mine. (Ok sorry this was totally stupid but it'll serve purpose later on ok. Just trust me.)

~*~ The Next Day ~*~

@@@ Chivalry School @@@

(((((((((((((( Syaoran's POV ))))))))))))))

'Beautiful… another school year, last year I nearly died… well I might as well get up today's going to be long.' I drag myself out of bed and get dresses it's about 6:45 AM and breakfast starts at 7. 'Well I might as well get going to the Cafeteria…*yawn*' I stumble out of my room/dorm and walk slowly to the Cafeteria, first to get my schedule and then to eat. *walking* As I enter the Cafeteria I see that Hiiragizawa is already inline to get his schedule, I as well get in line.About five minutes pasted and I hear a "HOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!!!!" I turn to see who it is and my my it's _Kinomoto_, late I suppose. She gets into line and is also waiting.It's finally my turn and I get my schedule, I don't even look at it yet. I go get food and then look for Hiiragizawa and go sit with him.

"So Li-kun, what did you get?" He asks me sleepily.

"I don't know let me look…"

___________________________________________________________

**Li Syaoran- 2nd year**

(1) Rm 341A Mukizu- History (8:00- 9:55)

(2) Rm Outside Lord Wei- Martial Arts (10:05-12:00)

(3) Cafeteria Lunch (everyone)

(4) Rm 257B Tadera- Mathematics (12:35- 1:30)

(5) Rm 484C Taski- Literature (1:35- 2:30)

(6) Rm 134 Lord Rayoi- Strategies (2:35- 3:30)

(7) Rm 325A Guardians- Elemental Magic Training (3:35- 5:00)

(8) Rm Outside Shang- Combat/Horse/Weapon Fighting (5:05- 7:00)

(9) Dinner (everyone)

­______________________________________________­­­­____________

"Hiiragizawa you take a look, can I see yours?"

"Sure here…"

___________________________________________________________

**Hiiragizawa Eriol- 2nd year**

(1) Rm Outside Lord Wei- Martial Arts (8:00- 9:55)

(2) Rm 341A Mukizu- History (10:05-12:00)

(3) Cafeteria Lunch (everyone)

(4) Rm 257B Tadera- Mathematics (12:35- 1:30)

(5) Rm 484C Taski- Literature (1:35- 2:30)

(6) Rm 134 Lord Rayoi- Strategies (2:35- 3:30)

(7) Rm Outside Shang- Combat/Horse/Weapon Fighting (3:35- 5:00)

(8) Rm 325A Guardians- Elemental Magic Training (5:05- 7:00)

(9) Dinner (everyone)

­______________________________________________­­­­____________

"Hey Li-kun, we have all after noon classes together… this is going to be fun!… hey look that's Sakura-chan.. SAKURA!!! OVER HERE!!!" I can't believe that Hiiragizawa yelled that I can't believe that I'm going to eat breakfast with the girl… why o why does Hiiragizawa so that.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan…" Hiiragizawa says in his I'm-so-annoyingly-polite-voice.

"Ohayo, Li-kun, Eriol-kun."

"Ohayo Kinomoto-san." I say in this I-don't-want-you-here-voice, I don't even know why I said that but oh well I don't care.

"What's your schedule Sakura-chan?" Again with Hiiragizawa being mister nice-nice.

"Here, I'll let you look at it.."

___________________________________________________________

**Kinomoto Sakura- 1st year **

(1) Rm Outside Lord Wei- Martial Arts (8:00- 9:55)

(2) Rm 341A Mukizu- History (10:05-12:00)

(3) Cafeteria Lunch (everyone) 

(4) Rm 257B Tadera- Mathematics (12:35- 1:30)

(5) Rm 484C Taski- Literature (1:35- 2:30)

(6) Rm 134 Lord Rayoi- Strategies (2:35- 3:30)

(7) Rm 264C Stachi- Wild Magic(3:35- 5:00) 

(8) Rm Outside Shang- Combat/Horse/Weapon Fighting (5:05- 7:00) 

(9) Dinner (everyone) 

*** Star Magic Training will be put in Later ***

­______________________________________________­­­­____________

"WOW Sakura-chan we will have a lot of classes together, ne?" Sakura looks at his schedule and nods.

"Li-kun, can I see your schedule?" I just hand her mine without answering her.

"WOW we three are going to be in a lot of classes together, I guess we should go now if we don't want to be late, see you Li-kun at Lunch, come on Eriol-kun." The duo leaves me as I walk out the third floor to take history.I arrive at the room early just like I normally do so. I go over thinking about Hiiragizawa and Kinomoto…

'I don't know why Eriol (I'm using Eriol instead of Hiiragizawa cuz I it's too long to type, but whenever Syaoran thinks Eriol it is really Hiiragizawa ok!) is being so nice to the nice girl, after all she IS a girl and girls are weak!!! (he sounds like Wufei from Gundam, hehe) And why does this just have to be her, she's pretty and all but he becoming a Knight just it a total turn off I don't even know why my mother… my mother the QUEEN let a girl here. Arggg I hate that! Sensei's here I better stop complaining in my head and think about history… fun fun fun!'

History class past quickly enough, and soon I was outside pounding on a beanbag demonstrating the punches and kicks for the class.All I could think about it why they let a girl in, it wasn't fair because this is Chivalry Knight School this is suppose to be a Boys' Domain just as the Academy was the Girls' Domain, I don't understand why Flousura is different from the other Kingdoms! Anyways the bell rang soon enough and everyone was off to change and to lunch. I follow them in. (Sorry but I can't think of anything else for Syaoran, sorry)

(((((((((((((( Tomoyo's POV )))))))))))))) (She's going to have 2 short ones ok this is the first part out of 2)

~*~ Beginning of the Day again, but different person remember ~*~

*Yawn* 'WOW it's already 5:30 I better get up, I need to be in the kitchen in 20 minutes.' *changing into work clothes* I walk down the corridor and down 6 flights of stairs to the kitchen. 'It's just another start of a school year, I can't believe that my parents were so frugal I can't believe that they would do this to me, making me work for myself, I'm only eleven.Well the thing is that I would be a nice bride if I even can get married, I can, I am of noble blood but I can't because I work as a servant why do I do this every morning, I hate it when I get myself mad at my parents… it's not like this life is all that bad, Natashu, the head lady servant is very nice and allowed me to stay. It's not like I don't get enough food… well I better start cooking.' 

*sizzle sizzle chop chop* 

'Wow the students are already here to collect their schedules… oh yes there's that second year boy I think his name is Hiiragizawa Eriol… he's cute but I don't think he'd ever go for a _servant_… oh look there's the Prince… oh and there's the girl, I don't understand why there is such a fuss about a girl in the school, if I had a choice I would be here too but I guess it takes a lot of guts to be here with all these boys…'

"Ohayo, I would like some eggs and pancakes." I look up and see the cute boy, Eriol, I smile and put eggs and pancakes on the plate and hand it to him while trying to suppress my oncoming blush.

"Arigatou…" and in a flash he's gone just like that. I serve food to everyone else; the last person that came to get food was the girl knight.

"Ohayo, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you." I look at her in surprise, not many people take to the servants unless it's a command. 

"Ohayo, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, what would you like to eat?" I respond in a tiny voice. She smiles brightly and says that all she wants are pancakes. I hand her a plate with a lot over them on there and hand it to her.I smile and she smiles back, I want to get to know her, she seems very nice.

"SAKURA OVER HERE!!!" I look up to see who yelled and I see it's the cute boy that I have my eyes on and he was yelling to the girl…Even though I want to be friends with her I can't help but be a little jealous of her. 

"Tomoyo, your off to clean the 4th floor." 

"Hai" I start off for the fourth floor.The first through third floors are all classrooms, there are few classrooms on other floors as well. The dinning hall is on the first floor.First and Second years live on the 4th and 5th floors. Knights and their second "body" when they are at the palace live on the 6th through 8th floors.About eight to ten servants live on each floor, the rest live on the 9th and 10th floors.The basement is for the tailors and clothing materials.I reach the fourth floor and start room-to-room changing sheets and tiding up.I reach a room that's surprisingly all pink; I'm guess that this was the girl's room. I clean and memorize the room number. I continue cleaning their rooms until an hour before lunch and I head back down to the kitchen and work on lunch.

(((((((((((((( Eriol's POV )))))))))))))) (Back to Lunch Everyone)

I make my way to the Cafeteria and get my food. _Tomoyo's_ not there to give us lunch, she was probably cooking instead of serving.I like her a lot but I think that she likes that mysterious knight I'm not sure. Anyways I get my food and sit down, Sakura and Li haven't showed up yet and if they had I haven't spotted them. I really need to get Li out of that I'm-so-muc-better-than-you mode.

"LI, SAKURA OVER HERE!!!" The duo walk over to me and we sit down to eat. The next three classes we all have together.

"Konnichiwa…" they both happen to say that at the same time… it never dawned on me how good Li and Sakura look together… I wonder if Li would accept that there was a girl here she would like her.

"Konnichiwa how was classes?"

"The usual." I get that from the monotone Li.

"Not as bad as I thought they would be, but I think that I have a bruise on my knee from Martial Arts."

"Sorry to hear that Sakura, but I think we better eat class starts soon. We all just sit down and see rapidly and go to class together. I was nice to Sakura all day and Li was just being his cold self.(sorry skipping a bit but nothing important happens ok)After dinner we were all studying in the library, Li leaves early for some reason and I ended up tell Sakura about my little infatuation with Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan, I need a girl's opinion about this, ok. Well I like this girl and her name is Tomoyo."

"OH!!! I know her she is a servant in the kitchen I met her this morning." Well this might make it easier that they sort of know each other.

"Well I like her, a lot. But I don't think she would go for a guy like me because I've seen her with another person but I didn't hear what the conversation was so I don't know the whole story… ano… I was wondering if you could ask her what type of guys she would go for…"

"Sure, of course I will it's getting late I think we should go to bed. AWWW MAN my pencil broke I need to go the sixth floor and get some more."

"Arigatou, and I live on the fifth floor so I'll walk you half way there ok."

"Hai!" we both walk up to the fifth floor and we part ways at the stairs. I walk into my room and get ready for bed.

(((((((((((((( Tomoyo's POV ))))))))))))))

'Ahhh another's day over again… I think I need to get some towels from the supply room on the sixth floor…I hope I don't run into _him_ again…' I open the door to get the towels and He's there.

"This is such a lovely place to meet you Tomoyo… have you thought about what I can do for you?" He starts to walk closer and he corners me again…

"I don't want you!" I try to get out but his hands grab me and push me into the walls he leans into kiss me but the door opens and he just drops me and turns around to see who came in.

"SAKURA!!!"I run to her and I ask her what I can do and if I can help her with anything. He finally leaves and I break down crying into Sakura's arms.

"Are you ok?"

"N.no I'm not… did you see that guy?"

"Hai…" I just ended up telling her how He assaults me and wants me to marry him and over powers me. I was racking with sobs when I finished.

"Tomoyo-chan, you should report this, even though he's a knight, it's still illegal in Flousura to do such a thing.

"I'm *hiccup* afraid to." She gives me a hug and starts patting me on the back until I calm down.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan."

"No problem… here I'll take you to your room ok… but first I need some pencils." I grab some off the shelf and hand them to her. She takes my hand and we walk up the seventh floor and then she turns to walk to her room. I yell out arigatou to her, I'm not sure if she heard me but… oh well. I've decide that my free time this week I'll make her a outfit for the dance on Friday…

To Be Continued…

These are the possible arrangement of classes for a first or second year

**Students WITH Magical Abilities**

(1) (8:00- 9:55) History or Martial Arts (if history then next martial arts, if martial arts then history next.)

(2) (10:05-12:00) History or Martial Arts

(3) Cafeteria Lunch (everyone)

(4) (12:35- 1:30) Mathematics, Literature, or Strategies

(5) (1:35- 2:30) Mathematics, Literature, or Strategies

(6) (2:35- 3:30) Mathematics, Literature, or Strategies

(7) (3:35- 5:00) Magic or Combat/Horse/Weapon Fighting

(8) (5:05- 7:00) Magic or Combat/Horse/Weapon Fighting

(9) Dinner (everyone) 

**Students WITHOUT Magical Abilities**

(1) (8:00- 9:55) History or Martial Arts (if history then next martial arts, if martial arts then history next.)

(2) (10:05-12:00) History or Martial Arts

(3) Cafeteria Lunch (everyone)

(4) (12:35- 1:30) Mathematics, Literature, or Strategies

(5) (1:35- 2:30) Mathematics, Literature, or Strategies

(6) (2:35- 3:30) Mathematics, Literature, or Strategies

(7) (3:35- 5:00) Martial Arts or Combat/Horse/Weapon Fighting

(8) (5:05- 7:00) Martial Arts or Combat/Horse/Weapon Fighting

(9) Dinner (everyone)

** **

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out! What do you think? You now know what the mysterious stranger is doing to Tomoyo, but what are Sakura and Tomoyo going to do about it? GOMEN about the wait I finished this like the day ffn stopped working so I've had this for a while ok! Sorry for the wait! Well that's all for now Ja ne…

FYI!!! I sorta on a writers block right now so if you want anything good to happen email me at [SAKURAnTOKYO@netscape.net][1] or just write it in your review if you want to give your input!

   [1]: mailto:SAKURAnTOKYO@netscape.net



End file.
